


Stress Relief

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Borderlands
Genre: College, Crushes, Daddy Kink, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, but in a kinda joking way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys fantasizes about Handsome Jack to get himself off, and Vaughn is a little bit too chill of a roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Rhys was upset. Not only were college finals coming up, but his stress was mounting higher and higher for the Hyperion job fair coming to campus.

His entire future could be decided in the next week, and he needed some relief. 

He kept a couple toys under his bed for times like this and, when the dorms were acceptably quiet late at night, he undressed, got comfortable on his bed, and sighed.

No worries. No stress. Just the night and him.

Rhys turned the dial on his small vibrating wand on low and moved it between his open legs, rubbing it against his mound. He closed his eyes and pressed his folds apart with the tip, pleasure thrumming through him as he lazily moved the wand up and down with his wrist. 

Although it wasn't required, Rhys found it helpful to have a name to moan, a person to imagine he was with. It used to be random, just someone out of his mind. Now?

"Jack," sighed Rhys, thighs twitching as the lowly vibrating tip brushed directly against his clit. Luckily, the name already had an incredibly attractive person behind it. Rhys blushed and bit his lip, imagining Jack sitting between his open legs, spreading him wider. 

Oh, Rhys needed this. He pretended the tip of the wand was Jack's hand on him, fingers caressing and stroking him, getting him wet and ready. Rhys moaned as he realized the wand was slick already. "Jack," he breathed, edging the vibrations up. "Oh fuck, oh god yes-" Rhys sharply panted through his nose and rubbed the vibrator against his sex in a circular motion, lifting his hips and gently pulsing against it. 

As good as the wand was, it was just one hand. Rhys teased his chest with his fingertips, wondering how Jack's larger, calloused hand would feel on his soft body with a clench of wetness down below. He toyed with a nipple, rolling it between his thumb and finger and tugging and pinching it, shuddering at the pleasant chills the pain gave him. He repeated the action on his other nipple, biting his tongue to keep the noise down. Handsome Jack would want to be rough with his plaything, wouldn't he? 

"Oh please," whispered Rhys, earnestly rubbing himself against the wand. What would Jack like calling him, his pet? His good boy? Baby? Rhys's cheeks flushed scarlet at the thought and what it did to him, squirting moisture out onto the inside of his thigh and bedsheets. 

Fuck, he was that wet already? It's been way too long. Rhys upped the setting just a little more, edging himself against the toy, needing just a bit more. Jack would fuck him until he ran dry, pound him until he screamed. "Ah- oh fuck yes, oh daddy-"

Rhys knew he ought to be kinkshamed, but that little bit pushed him over into his first climax, pleasure coursing through him with a gasp. A thin layer of sweat coated his skin and added to the pleasant heat under his blanket. 

The other toy also vibrated, but was meant for penetration. Rhys set his wand aside and held the dildo instead, guiding it to his wet entrance. He didn't hold back as he pressed it inside his slick opening, stretching and filling him up. "Oh fuck me, oh that's it. Ahhhh Jack please, oh yes." Rhys slowly pumped the vibrating cock in an out of himself, able to fully feel every movement. Cumming once before trying penetration made it so much better. He angled the toy until it slid in as smoothly as possible, groaning as he took it up to the hilt. "Oh God, oh right there," he breathed. It didn't jab in, just slide pleasantly against his sensitive nerves.

Rhys bit his lip and laid his head back, heels digging into the bed as he sped up slightly, rubbing his g-spot. "Ah- oh fuck- oh Jack harder-" he distinctly felt more moisture on his leg which made it all the better.

Jack would love having a pretty pet like him, spread wet and open and clenching around his girth. What did Jack sound like in bed? Rhys imagined he would growl and pant, snapping his hips and pounding Rhys without mercy. Rhys sped his hand up, ramming the toy into himself at that perfect angle with a cry, immediately stifling his voice again by turning his face into his pillow, relentlessly fucking himself. "Jack please- oh fuck- I- oh god wreck me, fuck I'm so close!" He mewled and came a second time, shuddering at the thrumming pleasure and deep relaxation it brought. 

He winded down but kept the toy inside him, sliding it in and out gently. Rhys knew his arousal would come and go in waves, and was happy to just massage himself as he recovered. Handsome Jack was surely a fantastic lover. He'd be able to wreck Rhys all night long, that's for sure. Rhys licked his lips and slid them together, imagining Jack kissing him and ruffling his hair. Jack stroking his chest and sides and kissing his neck, nipping at him and sucking marks into his skin.

"Hmmmmmm." That spark was coming back, and Rhys pushed the dildo in a little more enthusiastically. It brushed against sweet spots inside him and Rhys clenched around it. Jack could take all he wanted. Rhys yearned to be pinned under his weight and fucked out of his mind, and that thought pushed him through another climax, thrusting as powerfully as he could around it.

Rhys was completely, absolutely finished after an hour. He set his things aside after cleaning them and sighed, curling up under his covers. He'd probably never even see Jack, much less talk to him, so there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Not quite.

"Bro."

Rhys froze. "I- Vaughn?"

His voice carried from across the dorm. "Yeah." Vaughn sounded tired. "Are you okay? That thing was buzzing for like, an hour. Is that normal? I mean honestly, I'm done in five."

If Vaughn could hear the buzzing, then oh GOD. "Weren't you asleep?! Oh FUCK!"

"Hey, hey it's okay!" He got sheepish. "I didn't want to interrupt once you started, and around 20 minutes in I thought you'd be done soon. You weren't, but I mean hey, you'll be in a better mood now, right?" 

"I'm so SO sorry bro."

"It's fine. I was just reading some textbooks and mostly ignored you. To be honest, I'm impressed with the battery life of those things."

Rhys's face burned in the darkness. "You heard me call Handsome Jack daddy as I came, dude. There's no going back. I'm never gonna recover." 

Vaughn snorted. "Have you seen our room? There's like four posters of him in here. I'm not surprised at all. Like I said, you've been grouchy lately." 

"You're not gonna like, kinkshame me?"

"You only said it once, and it seemed like a heat of the moment thing." 

"What if I had said it five times?"

Vaughn seemed to legitimately ponder that. "I dunno, man. I'm not really here to judge. I mean, you do what you gotta to get the job done."

Rhys giggled to himself, curling in on himself as he shook with mirth. Thank god his roommate was hard to faze. "O-okay bro. What do you think about in your five minutes? Algebra?" 

"Geometry," teased Vaughn, also laughing. 

"Fair is fair. C'moooooooooon."

"Okay." He heard Vaughn shift on his mattress, presumably to face Rhys. "I, um. Read things."

"Details, bro. Juicy juicy details."

"We're way too close, you know that? Uhhh, just things. Any gender, doesn't matter. Just basic sex, preferably rather emotional. Kinky stuff is cool, but I'm picky about it. It's all about putting myself in the moment." He paused. "I guess it's more about the emotional bond? I dunno. Sometimes I'm not even in the mood but the story goes there and I do my business?"

Rhys grinned. "So, where's this mysterious stash of romance novels you're hiding?"

"You're the one with the dick under your bed." They both laughed tiredly. Past midnight and talking about jerk off material. "And I don't read romance novels per se. More like, um. Unpublished stories from unknown authors on the Internet."

"Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me after you moan about Jack for an hour," said Vaughn, but without venom. 

Rhys sleepily laughed to himself again, too drowsy and blissed out to keep going. "Goodnight, bro. Thanks for being the best roommate ever." 

"Goodnight, Rhys. You better sleep well after all that."

He did.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk it's just a drabble its stress relief of my own to write


End file.
